


eyes up here.

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dumbification, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Private School, Size Kink, Sub Lee Felix, degradation kink, everybody look AWAY I TELL U, excessive petnames ?? I HAVE NO IDEA, i fucking hate myself, idk man this was reallybad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyunjin's almost certain that he's living in a dream and he doesn't want to wake up.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 276





	eyes up here.

The clock ticks are agonizing. Hyunjin pretends he doesn’t notice how the bells are delayed by an extra fifteen seconds, but he does. Felix’s promise still lingers in his train of thoughts, setting him on more of an edge than usual.

He can feel Jeongin’s breath fan against his arm, the younger passed out on the desk beside him, while their math teacher finishes the final question on the board. As if on cue, the bell rings, signaling dismissal.

“Only one left,” Hyunjin sighs as he stands up hastily, flattening down his button up shirt and slinging his blazer over his shoulder with a hand. “Jeongin, get up.”

The brunette flutters his lashes, suddenly coming back to his senses, and Hyunjin can’t help but smile at how adorable he looks. “I don’t want to go to gym,” Jeongin whines in protest as Hyunjin beckons him out of his chair with a slight kick to its legs.

  
  
  


Hyunjin’s not one to boast, but he was quite the star when it came to basketball. His height helped with his aiming, his long fingers allowed firmer grippage on the ball, and his lean figure heightened his speed and agility. So when skirmishes took place in the gym, people practically fought to be on his team.

There’s only a few seconds left in the period and the difference in points is almost non-existent. If he can just _ nail a three pointer _\--

“You can do it!”

Hyunjin’s eyes leave the ball for a millisecond, drawn to the voice like a moth is to light, and he’s able to catch a glimpse of Felix waving from the bleachers. Rosy cheeks, parted lips coated with gloss, and plump thighs peeking from between the skirt and thigh-highs he dons. 

Hyunjin nearly trips over his own feet, but is quick to catch himself, now more focused on the game than ever. One hand hastily reaches up to wipe at the sweat collecting by his headband, the other catching the pass Jeongin tosses at him. Minho’s open to his left, but he’s within the two point boundary. It’s now or never.

Delaying by just a second, he manages to bait out Seungmin’s block, flashing the other a cheeky wink before jumping upwards. The shot is narrow, but if he moves his arm a little to the left--

“33-30! That’s game!” An underclassmen shouts from around the scoreboard.

The gym is filled with an unnecessary uproar and Hyunjin grunts when Minho roughly bumps shoulders with him. They praise one another while Hyunjin cranes his neck away to avoid Minho’s friendly kisses until Jisung comes to his rescue, whisking the affectionate male away by hooking a finger into the collar of his shirt.

Felix jogs up to him, dainty fingers curled tightly around a roll of towel, and Hyunjin nearly coos at the sight. His arms extend, ready to take the object out of Felix’s grasp, but the boy shakes his head and begins to lightly dab away at Hyunjin’s beads of sweat.

“You don’t have to,” comes Hyunjin’s reply, chuckle following shortly. It’s endearing, of course, but he can’t help but feel bad, especially when he’s sure he smells like an odd mixture of colognes from all the foul play on the court.

Felix’s lower lip pushes outward and Hyunjin’s gaze darts down almost instantly, tongue peeking from its cavern to roll over his own lips. Despite his statement, Felix continues his earlier ministrations, humming softly as he does so. “You know, you’re really attractive when you play.”

A smirk tugs onto Hyunjin’s mien at the shy whisper, one hand finding its way around Felix’s hip. “You think so?” The impish prying serves him justice by causing Felix to flush a pretty shade of pink, hazel irises no longer gazing into his onyx pair. Somewhere in the background, he can hear Chan yell ‘Get a room!’ but he thinks nothing of it.

“I do,” Felix meekly replies, adjusting the towel so that it hangs around the taller’s neck. Hastily, Hyunjin’s free palm joins its pair around Felix’s waist, eventually venturing a tad bit lower. “What are you doing?”

The question is quiet, accusatory but not displeased, and Hyunjin can feel the warmth radiating off of the flustered boy. Experimentally, the palm fitting over the curve of Felix’s ass squeezes and _ oh _. The noise that eludes his petite crush absolutely ruins him.

A shudder runs down his body, one that he’s certain Felix can discern because the _ vixen _ tiptoes until his breath hits Hyunjin’s ear, emitting the most _ needy _ whimper. The next second, he’s out of Hyunjin’s hold, blowing the stunned male a playful kiss and disappearing into the crowd that files out of the gymnasium.

“Freaks,” Woojin pipes up from behind, holding his duffle bag out towards him, and Hyunjin wonders how long he’s been standing there. ‘Long enough’ says the grimace on the brunette’s face.

  
  
  


As he’d promised Felix earlier, Hyunjin loiters by the front gates of the school, waiting for the blonde to arrive so that they could head home together. Jeongin had offered to accompany him, but he’d dismissed the boy, not wanting his innocence to be tainted by the questionable tension. 

About five minutes pass when, finally, Hyunjin’s eyes find a familiar silhouette halfway down the block. Felix parts ways with Changbin and gestures for Hyunjin to follow his lead. There’s a car parked up ahead, which Hyunjin assumes belongs to Felix or his driver, and before he can say anything, he’s being ushered inside.

“Where are the two ladies from earlier, young master? Don’t you have to return a few things?” Inquires the old man seated in the driver’s seat as Hyunjin scoots over for Felix to make himself comfy, door automatically sliding shut.

“They’ll pick them up tomorrow, Shizen,” Felix replies and Hyunjin catches the smile he offers the driver through the mirror before reaching out to close the small window separating them from him.

He’s not serious, _ right _?

Hyunjin sees it coming before it happens, but is still caught off guard when Felix swings his leg over his hip and promptly sits down on his lap. Small hands find Hyunjin’s larger pair, guiding them carefully until the pads of his fingers brush the hem of Felix’s skirt. With no hesitance, Hyunjin digs his nails into the supple flesh, skirt bunched up by his wrists while his forefingers slip underneath the edge of Felix’s briefs.

Suddenly, a honk interrupts their silence and Shizen slams on the breaks, causing Hyunjin to jerk forwards momentarily with Felix on his lap and the friction that it results in is addictive. He glances up for permission and is met with a curt nod, it being all he needs for him to tighten his grip on Felix and carefully drag the boy across his lap again. The slow movements of their hips against one another elicits a groan from him and a pathetic whine from the latter. 

Hyunjin’s eyes peel away from the sight of Felix’s thighs quivering with each tug and instead fixate on the blemishes from their earlier actions. Once again, his lips attach themselves onto the inviting canvas, teeth baring so that he can tug the choker a tad bit higher, wanting to ruin what had been covered before.

“Hyunjin, wait,” Felix commands weakly, voice betraying him and one of his hands having found its way into Hyunjin’s locks. Nonetheless, Hyunjin pauses, kissing over the area he’s gnawed at. “Not too much. Not… not right now.”

It’s a promise for them to continue when they reach Felix’s house, Hyunjin realizes, and he’s unable to suppress the sigh that leaves him. Images topple over his train of thoughts, many of them including the expression Felix makes when Hyunjin gropes his ass once more.

  
  
  


The drive is probably the longest fifteen minutes of his life, Hyunjin thinks to himself as Felix finally shifts off his numbing legs and scoots out of the vehicle. He follows shortly, grabbing his bag and awkwardly waving at the driver, who he’s sure has heard Felix whimpering the whole car ride home. 

Hana, he learns, is the name of the kind lady who takes their bags out of their hands. She asks them if they’d like her to prepare any snacks, but Felix politely declines all the persistent nagging and Hyunjin’s not sure what convinces Hana to stop insisting, but he assumes it’s the look Felix gives her which has her bursting into a loving giggle instead.

Lithe fingers curl around his forearm and he finds himself being hauled up a flight of stairs until finally, white doors decorated with golden embroidery, come into sight. It’s as extravagant as Tzuyu had mentioned in passing during English, but Hyunjin doesn’t have much time to admire it because he’s being yanked inside the room and pinned against the wall in record speed.

Hyunjin’s suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings, noting the way Felix’s hand reaches below his hipbone to lock the door and the subtle breeze that hits his collarbone when the boy leans over. The room is dimly lit from the rays of sunlight that pierce through the lace curtains and the temperature is a bit warm for his taste, but perhaps that’s because Felix has his hands crawling under the hem of his shirt and his lips on the junction where Hyunjin’s neck meets his shoulder.

Felix’s fingers are cold against his burning skin, Hyunjin notes, shivering as they drag along his abdomen. He can tell Felix is enjoying himself by the way his lips move against his skin, forming a hint of a smile as they leave messy prints on the pale complexion. 

It’s when Felix demandingly tugs on his shirt, gesturing that he wants it off, that Hyunjin regains the confidence exuding him from earlier. He’s quick to turn the tables, pinning Felix onto the same wall he had been pressed up against, one hand being enough to grab ahold of both of Felix’s wrists, keeping them locked above their heads. His other hand curls under one of Felix’s thighs, hoisting the leg up until he can fit his knee in the space between.

“You still have to apologize for earlier, baby,” Hyunjin mumbles, staring back into Felix’s dilated pupils until the male cowers shyly and breaks the intense gaze. “Being so needy in public. Where are your manners, princess?”

The pet names seem to have an unavoidable effect on the trapped male, his breath hitching each time Hyunjin calls him something that isn’t his name. Hyunjin doesn’t let that escape him, but eases up momentarily so he can focus on other things.

Tossing a glance behind him, he makes brief calculations on how many strides it would take for him to reach the bed, before walking backwards and tugging his pliant partner along with him. When the edge of the bed hits the back of Hyunjin’s knees, his hands fall onto Felix’s tiny waist, pulling him onto his lap as he places himself down.

With swift maneuvers, he manages to get Felix propped on one leg, skirt pushed further up the latter’s legs to expose even more skin. The way Felix worries his lower lip is inviting, but Hyunjin has other plans. 

As Felix had done earlier, Hyunjin leans in, teeth nipping teasingly at the blonde’s ear lobe before whispering quietly even though nobody else was around to hear. “Why don’t you show me how much you want it, doll?”

Lifting his leg until Felix is positioned at an angle on his thigh, Hyunjin reels back and uses his height to his advantage, lips landing a gentle buss onto Felix’s smooth forehead.

A few seconds go by, Hyunjin doting Felix with caressing touches to encourage him, before the smaller boy finally reaches up to hook his hands onto Hyunjin’s broad shoulders. Using the newfound leverage, Felix begins to shyly grind himself down onto the denim clad thigh and Hyunjin doesn’t miss a single sound that evades him.

They’re soft, hesitant from shyness, but _ oh so _ pretty and Hyunjin realizes how dangerously quick heat is pooling in the pit of his stomach. It seems he’s not the only one to do so, however, because Felix—who is still very subtly sliding himself along Hyunjin’s toned leg—now has mischievous ideas of his own. One palm has snuck its way south while Hyunjin had been distracted by his angelic noises and only captures the brunette's attention when it’s already pressing curiously onto the apparent bulge in Hyunjin’s pants.

Indulging in the foreign touch for a few seconds longer, Hyunjin flutters his eyes shut momentarily and bucks his hips upwards, only cracking his eyes open again when he believes Felix has had enough fun. “I don’t remember you asking me for permission to do that, baby.”

Any sign of amusement is wiped clean of Felix’s face upon hearing those words and Hyunjin loves the feeling of authority, _ power, _ that surges through him when Felix bows his head down submissively. “I’m sorry, Hyunjin.”

Felix says his name with reluctance, as if unsure what to refer to him as, and Hyunjin decides to change that. No longer having the courage to grind himself on Hyunjin’s thigh, Felix allows the taller boy to roughly guide the motions of his hips again, submitting underneath the other’s touch without putting up a fight. 

“You’ll be good for Daddy from now on, won’t you, sweetheart?” The question is rhetorical, Hyunjin being aware that Felix is too preoccupied to manage a coherent response from the string of moans that leave him. “Don’t want to be punished, do you?”

And Hyunjin knows—knows from the quick witted answers in class and the sneering remarks he’s heard Felix give his friends—that the younger’s lips have parted to make a teasing comment, but before he can manage, Hyunjin grips his jaw forcefully and pushes his thumb past the plump rosettes. 

Felix’s mouth is warm, letting Hyunjin’s finger rest snugly and only pulling off to drag his tongue along the side. Hyunjin watches, unwaveringly, as Felix wraps his lips around the first knuckle with intent, applying gentle suction. 

Teasingly, Felix swirls his tongue around Hyunjin’s thumb, the tip stroking the underside as if daring Hyunjin to react. Hyunjin, albeit reluctantly, withdraws his finger, brushing the pad of it messily along the edges of Felix’s mouth, saliva mixing with lipgloss.

“I’ll put your pretty mouth to better use next time,” and that’s his first promise. Impatiently, Hyunjin lifts Felix off of his lap, turning them around with ease and pushing Felix onto the mattress with his dominant hand. He stands still, taking in the sight of Felix splayed out before him, tiny hands tugging his skirt down in an attempt to hide what’s underneath, lips swollen and cheeks colored scarlet.

Silently, he admires the boy he’s been infatuated with for over four years, nearly allowing a chortle to escape him when Felix’s eyes rake up and down Hyunjin’s figure. “Is there something you want to ask Daddy for, angel?”

For five seconds—Hyunjin counts—Felix struggles with his own thoughts, lips moving but nothing audible evading. Eventually, Felix averts his gaze and answers in the quietest voice, “I want to see you, Daddy.”

The title has a prominent effect on Hyunjin, who inhales deeply and cracks his neck as if to calm his nerves. "What did I say about manners?"

At this, a broken whine cuts through the heavy silence and Hyunjin nearly attacks Felix then and there, wanting nothing but to hear that _ pathetic _ sound over and over again.

“Can’t even follow simple orders,” Hyunjin mutters, fingers slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, tearing his gaze away from Felix’s tempting pout. “How useless.”

The fabric slides gently over his skin, falling onto the ground shortly after, and Hyunjin entertains Felix by allowing him to briefly stare.

“Come,” the command barely rolls of his tongue before Felix makes his way over, gaze clearly dazed from lust and lips parted as if longing to wrap around something. “I want you to help me. Can you manage that, baby?”

His hands are big enough to cover the side of Felix’s face, Hyunjin realizes as he gently slaps the male’s cheek, touch lingering. The eager nods Hyunjin receives in response cause him to smile, hand moving upwards to pat the blonde locks reassuringly.

Felix’s fingers undo the button of Hyunjin’s jeans, frustrated sighs leaving him whilst he clumsily works the zipper down as well. Darting in a breath when cold fingers hook into the waistband of his bottoms, Hyunjin uses his free hand to push his jeans down his legs until they pool by his ankles, stepping out of them a second after. 

“That’s enough,” Hyunjin announces, espying how Felix’s irises shimmer with want. Flicking his wrist dismissively, he motions for Felix to scoot back, kneeling onto the mattress himself when there’s enough space. Once again, Hyunjin stares in awe as Felix lays there, almost an exact replica of all the late night thoughts he’s had.

A few advances forwards and Hyunjin is a hair’s breadth away from Felix’s face, lips itching to mold themselves onto the welcoming pair. Felix is the one to lean in and close the distance, arms coming up to wrap around Hyunjin’s neck as they fall onto the bed together.

Using his right forearm to lift himself up so that he doesn’t crush the other, Hyunjin responds to the kiss with just as much fervor. His left hand lands on the hem of Felix’s shirt, bunching it up further and further, the more curious he grows. The skin is so soft_ , _ it’s unimaginable, Hyunjin thinks. Pale and unblemished, just like he’d envisioned it.

Felix’s straight incisors nibble lightly onto Hyunjin’s lower lip, tongue peeking to lap at the area before wounds appear, and he refuses to pull away even as they struggle to pull the shirt off of his delicate frame. The aforementioned material becomes forgotten, tossed over Hyunjin’s shoulder with irritation. 

Hyunjin then flips up Felix’s skirt, much like he’s been wanting to do all day, tracing the waistband of the gray briefs underneath. He brushes the side of his hand against Felix’s covered crotch, relishing in the breathless _ ‘Daddy’ _ that’s heard after the fleeting touch.

“What’s that, sweetheart?” Hyunjin asks, amusement evident in his jocular tone. Felix, lost in a maze of his own desires, only rolls his hips upwards to seek for more friction, but Hyunjin pulls his hands away before he can find that satisfaction. “Too dumb to even ask for what you want. Isn’t that right, my little princess?”

He doesn’t expect Felix to agree, but the latter does, breaking into a mess of pleas as if it’s the only thing he knows. Hyunjin almost feels bad, watching the tears collect on Felix’s long lashes. _ Almost. _

Slowly, he tugs down the briefs that are evidently bothering Felix, being careful not to ruin how neatly the thigh highs still hug Felix’s slender legs. He feels the tremble that’s runs through the smaller boy’s body, presumably from cold air hitting the one spot he craves attention the most in. 

“Daddy, please,” Felix speaks up, voice cracking from sheer desperation while his fingers curl into the thin sheets underneath them. It’s the phrase Hyunjin’s been aching to hear all night and now that he’s finally heard it, the restraint from his own briefs becomes unbearable. 

“Learning how to use your words, doll? Good boy,” Hyunjin praises, rewarding Felix by curling his fingers around the base of his cock, touch so faint it has the blonde whimpering with need. Hyunjin watches the rise and fall of Felix’s chest as he slowly drags his fist up and down the throbbing length, lips parted in awe. The scene unraveling before him was going to be the embodiment of his fantasies for a long time, if not forever.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” the encouragement serves as a distraction while Hyunjin adjusts their position, patience slowly ticking away with each cry of his title sounding from the male underneath him. Sitting up, he motions for Felix to hook an arm underneath his left knee, hiking the leg up until Hyunjin has a clear view of his pert ass. “Beautiful.”

As if to prove his claim, Hyunjin runs a hand over the smooth flesh, pulling the skirt up even higher so that his line of sight isn’t hindered the slightest. Soft kneading turns into harsher groping, Hyunjin feeding off of Felix’s blissed out cries, and eventually a singled out forefinger runs down the valley in between, circling around the puckered rim. 

Hyunjin’s surprised Felix has a sense of what’s going on around him when the latter weakly gestures to the drawer on his bedside, but he wastes no time retrieving the bottle of lube that he’s been directed to, pressing a gentle kiss to Felix’s forehead as he reaches over.

A protesting mewl attempts to convince Hyunjin not to pull his hands away, but he quiets the younger down with promises he should fulfill by the end of the day. Generously coating two of his longer fingers with the substance, Hyunjin lowers his hand again, the pad of his index finger resuming its prior actions.

Unable to contain his own excitement, Felix shifts his hips backwards before Hyunjin can even react, the tip of Hyunjin’s finger now prodding mesmerizing warmth. He’s only a knuckle deep and the desire to feel more is stronger than ever before, so he slowly continues to work the finger inside of the squirming male.

Hyunjin sees Felix wince from the foreign intrusion and he assumes it’s because his fingers are both longer and wider than Felix’s. Though the initial sting is more painful, Hyunjin’s aware that he’ll be able to stretch Felix quicker and reach far deeper inside of him than if Felix were to prep himself. As much as he _ would _ love to see that, he’s not sure how much longer he can take neglecting his own growing problem.

Hyunjin pauses for a few seconds when he’s finally settled his first finger all the way inside, wiggling experimentally only after Felix squeaks in acknowledgement, before dragging the finger out and carefully thrusting it back inside. The actions repeat in a cycle, increasing in speed and force over time until Hyunjin can sneak in a second finger without Felix realizing it, too focused on the pleasure he feels as Hyunjin abuses his prostate. 

Hyunjin wastes little time, alternating between moving his fingers back and forth in a scissoring motion as he continues his unrelenting rhythm and dragging the pads of his fingers teasingly against the bundle of nerves that has Felix seeings specks of white, which he confuses for stars. “Being such a good boy for Daddy aren't you, Felix?”

The intimacy behind calling him by his name—_ him _, the boy he’s been pining after for ages—has Hyunjin’s heart fluttering, almost forgetting the throbbing ache in his nether region. 

“Need more,” Felix finally admits after a few attempts, fingers from one hand reaching out to curl around Hyunjin’s wrist weakly. It’s not to put a stop to the taller’s actions, only signal that he’s ready. “Want you inside, Daddy, _ please. _”

And how can Hyunjin say ‘no’ to that?

After a few more sloppy thrusts, Hyunjin withdraws his fingers, tongue wetting his chapped corals as Felix’s hole adjusts to not having anything inside. It desperately clenches around thin air and has Hyunjin’s knees feeling weak, the male quick to discard his own briefs.

Felix’s teeth bite down onto his abused lower lip, tracing the outline of Hyunjin’s cock with his eyes, and the latter can’t help but swell with pride, harboring an arrogant smirk.

Without hesitation, upon seeing the bottle of lube, Felix extends an arm, palm facing upwards expectantly. Hyunjin, though taken aback, obliges and pours enough of an amount onto Felix’s hand. The gasp he lets out when Felix wraps his hand around his shaft seems to fill the younger with confidence.

Felix’s hands are so, _ so _tiny that he needs both of them to be able to cover the entire width of Hyunjin’s cock. His fingers ghost over the visible vein before he finally pulls away, turning himself over to get on all fours.

Felix does Hyunjin a favor by folding the bottom half of his skirt over the small of his back, pressing his face into the pillows shortly after. Hyunjin, who feels the air being punched out of his lungs, doesn’t wait a second to slide himself closer, carefully guiding his hips to meet the plush flesh of Felix’s ass. They both succumb to pleasure whilst Hyunjin grinds against Felix, lube lathering all over Felix’s otherwise pristine image; except for his disheveled blonde locks, of course.

After having his fun in teasing, Hyunjin finally readjusts himself, fingers helping position the tip of his cock so that he can slowly press into the captivating heat. Felix whimpers, shifting his hips to get used to the size, before slowing pushing himself back to display his greed.

Hyunjin finds it mandatory to take a few seconds to brace himself when he finally bottoms out, audibly enjoying the longing moans his partner makes to tempt him into moving. Felix takes the initiative for once, his hips moving back and forth with blinding thirst while Hyunjin lets him, watching his cock disappear inside of Felix only to reappear a few seconds after.

The pace Felix sets is slow, being all that he can manage since he’s still spaced out from ecstasy and the angle he’s in makes it hard for him to move at all. It eats away at the little patience Hyunjin has left until the older hooks one hand around Felix’s hip, the other reaching upwards to entangle themselves in the golden tresses.

The rhythm that Hyunjin sets is brutal, almost inhumane, and Felix wants to moan at each thrust that’s delivered inside of him, but they’re too fast and all he can manage are drawled out whimpers and hiccuped cries. It’s obscene—the sound of skin hitting skin blending with the squeaky protests of the bed and the consistent hammering of the headboard against the wall—and the lewd expressions surfacing on Felix’s face, which Hyunjin can see from the mirror to their right, only add onto it.

Felix’s thighs quiver each time Hyunjin angles his hips a bit towards the left and begins to jolt with heightened sensitivity when the latter focuses his attention on that exact spot, movements sharp and steady whilst his strength increases over time.

“You’re taking Daddy so well,” Hyunjin mutters, rolling his hips each time he deems he’s deep enough. Felix can only whine at the praise, evidently enjoying it, but being too fucked out to clearly comprehend anything. “You were meant to be my fucktoy, weren’t you?”

To command an answer, Hyunjin dictates his words with harsh thrusts, easing up on the pace only to focus on the power.

“Yes,” Felix’s voice is strained and his words only come out after embarrassing sobs and stutters do, “I’m _ yours. _ Daddy—Hyunjin— _ please. _”

He’s close, Hyunjin thinks to himself as Felix humps the air hopelessly to receive attention where it hurts, but he can last a while longer.

Picking up the same unforgiving momentum from earlier, he tugs on Felix’s hair with assertion, treasuring the image of his _ infatuation _ arched so beautifully just for him—and him _ alone _—to see. The new angle provides Hyunjin with even more leverage, thrusts that leave Felix screaming in despair becoming effortless. 

“Look at me,” Hyunjin orders, releasing Felix’s bleached strands to opt for landing a rough blow on Felix’s ass, the skin rapidly growing an irritated shade of red from the impact. Felix, though barely being able to manage in time, cranes his neck to lock eyes with him, jaw falling slack as a loud cry of Hyunjin’s name evades him and his whole body shudders.

It’s the most stunning image Hyunjin’s ever seen. Felix falls part before him, landing clumsily onto the mattress as aftershocks course through his petite physique, fingers clenching and unclenching around the white sheets he’s made a mess of, thigh highs sliding down his leg because the skin is moist with sweat, and skirt soiled beyond repair with corruption.

Hyunjin finds no restraints left in himself, seizing one of the boy’s legs to toss over his shoulder and pushing the other to his tainted chest. He delves inside the addictive warmth again, completely ensnared by the sinful cries Felix chokes out and how ethereal he looks, purity somehow remaining despite the erotic visuals he’s made throughout their intercourse.

“Too much,” Felix heaves out, but Hyunjin knows better than to stop, seeing how the boy silently bucks his own hips and refuses to set his legs down, regardless of how much they tremble at every intense thrust.

Lust still swarms invitingly in Felix’s hazelnut irises and Hyunjin can’t look away, releasing hitting him as soon as Felix clenches around him. Breathlessly, he calls for Felix, who’s limply lying on the sheets, watching how Hyunjin’s cum trickles out of his gaping hole and down his thighs, smearing on the satin sheets and his woolen socks.

Reaching over Felix to grab tissues out of the box in the aforementioned drawer, Hyunjin tries not to focus too much on the erratic breaths he feels hit his skin. Silently, he cleans up the mess on Felix’s torso, chuckling softly as the boy lazily whines when he lifts his legs to wipe the stains that reside in between them.

“Tzuyu’s gonna be mad,” Felix mumbles as Hyunjin walks over to the wastebasket. When Hyunjin turns around again, he sees Felix examine the skirt and socks still clinging to his body and finds it endearing. While he remains occupied, Hyunjin pulls his briefs back on and then joins him in bed, leaving a kiss onto the former’s crown.

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy her a new one,” Hyunjin mumbles, rubbing Felix’s thigh comfortingly before adding on, “I’ll buy you a new one too and maybe other things.”

“Other things?” Felix pipes up at that, eliciting an amused chuckle from Hyunjin. Fingers card themselves through blonde locks as the duo fall onto the sheets, Hyunjin’s free hand tugging the blanket over their semi-nude bodies.

“Yeah, other things, kitten,” he whispers into Felix’s hair, peppering the spot with kisses to lull the boy to sleep.

The final promise of the day hangs in the air as they drift off peacefully together, fingers interlaced and heartbeats syncing.


End file.
